Stray Thoughts
by Skinfull
Summary: A collection of stray thoughts. Pretty much fluff, PWP and bordering on smut, hence the rating. Not sure where this is going. But lets enjoy the ride! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: YAY! New fic! I have no idea where this one is going. Just this scene came to me today and I had to write it. I'm thinking its going to be a collection of stray thoughts. Hence the title. This will be fluff PWP bordering on smut so I'll give it the tough rating. I'm open to taking ideas so you can PM me or leave it in a review, its all good.

* * *

**Stray Thoughts**

**By Skinfull**

Andy felt his hands curl around her waist from behind and grasp her hips to pull her back to him. She could feel him, hard, twitching, as he pushed against her and not for the first time she wished there was no clothing barrier between them.

His hands loosened their grip on her hips and curled down the front of her thighs and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. His fingers curled into the crevice between her legs and she spread them ever so slightly to give him better access. One hand stroked deeper while the other came up her torso, lifting the cuff of her tee as it rose and caressed her warm skin. She gasped at the touch of his hands on her skin and tossed her head back, her mouth agape as she struggled to control her breathing.

His hand came to her breasts and gently touched the underside then moved higher still, into the crevice then circled her throat.

"Andy…" he said and she turned her head towards him, her lips brushed the underside of his jaw and her tongue came out to lick him, rasping on the stubble, and then kissed him again. She felt her hips move, twitch against his hand and she pushed back against him, emitting a low guttural sound when his hand pushed her pelvis back into his.

"Andy…" his hand was on her shoulder, his fingers pressing as he shook her gently. "Hey, Andy."

She licked her lips and let out a shuddering breath then rolled over and nearly fell off the couch.

"Hey, whoa!" His hands caught her before gravity took over and she turned to see Sam standing over her.

"What's… eh… what?"

"You've been asleep for a few hours, but it looks like it's all over and we can go home."

Andy sat up and Sam stood back to give her room to compose herself. She dry washed her face an brushed her hair away then tied it back into a pony tail. Her dream came back to her in vibrant and vivid images and she hoped it wasn't written as clearly on her face.

She looked around the room they had been camped out in for three days. Discarded food boxes, two make shift beds, a grotty couch and a bank of TVs and computer equipment. It had been the most boring surveillance op she could ever have imagined. No wonder her mind had wandered, she rationalised and tried desperately to brush the thoughts out of her head.

"What happened?"

"One ridiculous mishap after the other. It was a comedy of errors." Sam was over at the computer and pulled up a video then rewound it for her to watch. "Check this out."

He got out of the chair and gestured for her to sit in it. With only a slight hesitation she took the seat. He had on hand on the back and the other was pointing at the screen after he pressed play. He was leaning in close to her, his chest barely touching her shoulder but she felt like it was burning into her. She tried to concentrate what he was pointing out but all she could think of were his hands. Slender fingers, warm soft skin, touching her, her neck, her chest, her stomach…more.

"Then after all that, the guy rings the cops!" Sam laughed loudly bringing her out of her reverie. "He rang the fucking cops! Can you believe that?"

He turned to look at her and she smiled but it was forced and he could tell.

"You ok McNAlly?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She stood up and brushed down the front of her top. "So we're done here?"

"Yep. No more crappy take out and bunk beds."

"Yeah, yeah good." She started to gather her things, shoving them unceremoniously into the backpack she had brought them in. "So this is surveillance?"

"Pretty much." He leaned back on the table and watched her, his ankles crossed and her arms across his chest.

"Not much fun is it?"

"It's not supposed to be fun, its work."

"Yeah of course." When she had finished packing she looked around the room. "So what happens now?"

"Well they have all been arrested. Who calls the cops on a robbery at a meth factory?!" Sam laughed again. "So it's back to the streets for us, after we finish a boatload of paperwork."

He knew she was uncomfortable be he wasn't sure why. It had been three days, pretty much just the two of them in this room. Taking turns sleeping and getting food. And he thought it had all been going well. But now she was acting strange. Awkward, hiding something, avoiding his eyes and busying herself with cleaning this room.

He had watched her for a moment before waking her. Her face was flushed, her lips parted and her tongue came out to lick them more than once. She was facing the back of the couch and had one arm bent beneath her head, her hand in her hair, clutching bunches of it, but it was the other hand that caused him to delay in waking her. It was draped across her torso, and she had slipped it under her tee. He could see her making slow lazy circles on her skin and then without warning her hips moved and she grinded her pelvis against nothing which was followed by a low moan. So low he wasn't sure he heard it, until she repeated it.

Against his better judgement he had woken her, and the flush in her cheeks and the look in her eyes were unmistakable. And now that she was walking around the room avoiding him he knew he had some part in it.

Sam smiled.

"Okay, so what about the equipment?"

"I already called it in. The techs will dismantle it and bring it back."

"So do we need to go back to the barn now? Or tomorrow?" She knew she was babbling but she had to keep talking. The minute she stopped the images bombarded her. She could feel her cheeks blushing and she tired her best to look at him but it was no use. As soon as she looked at him all she could feel were his hands on her body.

"Andy…Andy!" He crossed the room in two steps and grasped her shoulders. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"What!?"

"You're babbling like a rookie. You know the protocol. It's 3.30 in the morning. I don't think it will matter if you file your paperwork tonight or in the morning."

"Yeah, of course not!" she laughed self-consciously. "Okay then. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Bright and early." He released her shoulders and stepped back as she grabbed her bag and coat. "Just one thing McNally…"

She was at the door already.

"How are you getting home? We're in Scarborough. "

Andy faltered. "Oh yeah."

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll give you a lift."

It wasn't long before they were in his truck. The close confines were almost too much for her. She rolled the window down a crack to let in the cold air but the winter outside was too much and she was forced to close it again. None of this went unnoticed.

"Hot and bothered?" he asked a crooked smile on his lips.

"Yeah, no, I dunno."

He fiddled with the heating in the car and turned the cooling vents towards her. She focused on the streets outside, counting the blocks down to her neighbourhood. When he pulled up outside her apartment she snatched her bag from the back and was out the door before he could say anything.

"Thanks!" she said and with a wave she raced up the path to her place. Sam watched until she was in the building and shook his head as he took off down the street.

Andy hurried to open her apartment to put as much distance between her and Sam as she could physically manage. The only thing she wasn't sure of was whether this was to banish him from her thoughts, or to continue from where she left off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: YAY! Another update because I'm home sick this week.

* * *

Sam was sitting at his desk sipping coffee with his feet crossed on the table in front of him. Shaw sat next to him, mirroring his pose. They spoke in hushed tones, their heads bent towards each other as the usual morning hustle carried on around them.

Noelle stood at the coffee station chatting with Frank. Gerry and Dov were in an animated conversation at Gerry's desk and Chris was working diligently on paperwork at his own desk.

"So three days alone with McNally in that room and you have nothing for me?"

"We were on the job, man." Sam sipped his coffee though it was now tepid. "It was work 24/7."

"Look we're friends. We've been friends since the academy, we were rooks together and hit the streets together, but hey…" Oliver held his hands up in defence. "If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine."

"Brother, there is nothing to tell."

Andy and Traci chose that moment to enter. Both of them walked slowly, with arms folded across their hands. Their heads bent low and their voices hushed. They walked through the room without noticing anyone and went straight into the locker room.

Oliver watched with interested as they passed by, glanced at Sam who was still watching the locker room door, long after it had closed and he laughed. "Sure thing Buddy." Oliver stood and fixed his gun belt. "Nothing to tell," he slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Sure thing."

In the locker room Traci had already changed into her uniform and was packing her stuff into the locker while Andy was pacing, still in her civilian clothes.

"Oh my god Trace, it was so vivid, it was crazy hot!"

Traci laughed as she fixed her tie.

"But now I can't even look at him! After he woke me up, all I could remember were his hands, I couldn't look him in the eye and now I have to spend the day sitting across from him filling out paperwork."

"Relax!" Traci closed her locker and crossed the room to stand in front of her to stop her pacing. "Just get dressed, get through it as fast as you can and we'll go for a drink later. Your problem is that it's been too long since you got some."

Both of them laughed and Andy felt herself relax. She went to her bag and pulled out her uniform then undid the shirt she was wearing.

"That's what you need. Get laid then you can really have sex instead of fantasising about it!" Traci was walking backwards and pulled open the door just as she finished her sentence only to see Sam standing there, his hand raised as if he were about to knock.

Andy who was bent over, pulling her jeans off and stepping into her uniform pants didn't see and called back "Yeah… but this was crazy hot!"

She stood up and slipped her arms into the sleeves of her uniform shirt and turned to smile at Traci only to see Sam standing there instead.

"Jesus… Sam, you scared me!"

"What was crazy hot?"

"Huh?" she felt her face redden and she looked down to concentrate on buttoning up her shirt.

"You just said, "but this was crazy hot", what was?"

"Oh, the heating, it's broken at my place, and it's like a furnace… it's crazy…hot…" her voice trailed off as she tucked in her shirt and did her pants up the rest of the way.

"Right." He stepped further into the room and hung his arm off her locker door. She was using the mirror on it to fix her tie so there faces were quite close. "So desk duty today."

"Yep."

"You want to split it up and finish parts ourselves or collaborate on all the reports."

"Probably seems easier to split it up. We'll get through it quicker that way."

"Ok. You're ok with signing your name on a report I completed?"

"Yeah, yeah I mean, sure. I trust you." She looked over at him and caught his eyes and he smiled.

"Good. I have it all ready to go at my desk. See you there when you're ready."

He walked out of the room without another word and she rolled her eyes. She brushed her hair back and pulled it into a high ponytail. "That couldn't wait until I came out of the locker room huh?" she said aloud then closed her locker and followed him out.

They sat in companionable silence for most of the working day, finishing reports, printing and signing and filing them into the case file in the right order. Bits and pieces of conversations passed between them as they reminded each other about different parts of the case but it was all work related. He stayed on his side of the desk, she stayed on hers. They grabbed lunch from the break room, sandwiches from the vending machine, coffee from the coffee station and ate as they worked.

She did her best to not look at him and whenever she cheated, and glimpsed him over her screen or as she walked to the printer he had his head down and was focusing on his reports. The day of desk duty she had been dreading since she got home last night flew by smoothly and she was surprised to see the clock on the wall creeping towards 7pm.

"Okay…" he said finally, breaking the silence as he leaned back in his chair and let his head loll even further back. He interlocked his fingers behind his head after rubbing his eyes vigorously. "That's it. I give up."

"I only have this one to finish. How many do you have left?"

"Three."

"Here, I'll do them." She printed off the last one she was working on and went over to collect it from the printer. She dropped it on his desk as she walked by. "Sign that and email me the ones you have left to do."

"No that's ok, McNally, I can do them."

"Sam it's no problem. Send them to me. I don't mind. I've nothing better to do tonight."

"Well that's a crying shame." He raised his head and looked at her with a crooked smile.

She blushed under his gaze and tried to look busy on her computer. After a little time had passed she chanced looking back at him but he was still watching her, that smug smile on his face.

"So, are you going to send them to me or not?"

"Okay, how about this, you take one, I'll take the other, and we do the last one together."

"Let's just get them finished. I want to go home."

"To that crazy hot apartment of yours?" Her eyes shot up to meet his but he looked away. He sent her the file and they worked in silence for the best part of 30 mins then as he walked to the printer to collect his report, hers came out too. "Look at that! Great timing."

"One more?" she asked as she signed the report he handed to her and passed it back to him.

"No, don't worry about it McNally. Go home."

"I can stay… it's just one more report."

"Go home, I can finish up. You can sign it tomorrow."

Andy hesitated. He was already working on it, focused on his computer so she stood up and went back to the locker room to change. He watched her leave with his peripheral vision and slumped back in his chair when she went out through the back door.

That was a long day; he mused and shook his head with a smile. He watched her all day, caught glimpses of her every time she seemed busy. He checked her out when she walked by to the printer, revelled in the sight of her bending over at the vending machine to get her lunch, all the while the image of her on that couch was at the forefront of his mind. Her lips parted, her tongue licking them, her hand on her stomach and her hips moving…grinding.

The report forgotten he wondered how he could get her to make that face again. Well he knew what he needed to do to get her to make that face, he just wondered how he could get her to _let_ him do what he needed to do to get her to make that face.

"Ugh…" He leaned forward on his desk and folded his arms to rest his head on. He welcomed the dark and how his arms around his head muffled the surrounding sounds of the precinct.

"Problem Sammy?"

A hand slapped him on the back between his shoulder blades making him moan. He looked up to see Gerry taking a seat on the corner of the desk.

"No problem."

"You finished all those reports?"

"Just one more to finish up."

"You wanna go to the penny? Shoot some pool?"

"Not tonight brother. I gotta get home, get some sleep."

"Not sleeping?" Gerry smiled. "Something keeping you awake? Someone?"

"Just irregular sleep patterns from three nights on surveillance." Sam focused back on the pc and continued to work on the report, more eager now than ever to get it finished.

"Ah I see. Uncomfortable bunks huh. Not enough room to roll around on. Yeah I've been there."

"Enough, I already got all this from Shaw this morning."

Gerry laughed and stood up, patted his friend on the back and walked away singing a song. "My mottos always been when its right, its right, why wait until the middle of a cold dark night…sky rockets in flight… Afternoon delight!"

The further away Gerry got from Sam the louder his singing became and Sam couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: So... another chapter. Didnt mean this one to be so long, it kind of got away from me, and as usual I couldn't find a logical ending... that and I just love writing angst for these two! This chapter is dedicated to "Tiger" my vigilant reviewer.

* * *

Sam let himself into his apartment and locked up behind himself without turning on any lights. He walked through the hall and into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He guzzled it down and filled it again then brought it into the bedroom. It was just after nine but his body felt like it was two am. He stripped down to his boxers then went into bathroom to wash up. All this took place in the dark. His eyes were already drooping shut and he didn't want to risk waking up any further. He slipped under the duvet and let his head rest on the pillow after plumping it up a bit. An audible gasp escaped his lips, his whole body sank and relaxed into the sheets and he slept.

What seemed like seconds later he was woken by his phone ringing from the pocket of the jeans he had discarded on the bedroom floor.

"Oh god…"He rolled over onto his side and tried to reach his jeans without getting out of bed but it was too far. "Crap."

He tossed aside the duvet, and grabbed his jeans to get his phone. There was no name on the screen, just a number he didn't recognise.

"Hello?" He was already getting back into his bed. He could hear street noises on the other side of the line.

"No strings?" a female voice said.

"Hello? Who is this?" Sam checked the screen for a name again but it was still just a number.

"No strings. You said no strings. I can do that."

"Sorry…I think you have a wrong number." He hung up the phone and tossed it onto his locker then curled under his duvet again and tried to get back to sleep.

Moments later there was a knock on his front door. Sam tried to ignore it but it was persistent. He got out of bed and walked through the dark apartment to the door. He could see a female figure on the other side of the frosted glass. His heart skipped a beat and his breath constricted in his chest as he reached for the handle and pulled the door open.

On his doorstep, was Monica. She had her phone in her hand and was leaning against his door frame a drunken seductive smile on her face. She didn't wait for him to invite her in, instead she stepped forward and let her eyes fall over his lean body, from top to toe, taking in the snug boxers he was wearing.

Sam stepped backwards as she came through the door and soon they stood in his hallway in darkness, the only light coming from the street lights outside.

"Monica…"

"Wrong number Sam?"

"Sorry, I didn't recognise…"

"Sam…I'm tired. Tired of waiting for you to call."

"Call? I thought you said we were done."

"There is no relationship here Sam, we both know it." She stepped closer to him, forcing him to take a step back only there was no room behind him, and he found his back pressed to the wall. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"No Strings."

She stepped closer still, and reached up to put her hands on his chest. She rubbed her hands on his coarse hair, over his pecks and nipples, squeezing them between her fingers as she let her hands trail down further still. At his waist she circled round to his back as far as she could reach then tucked her forefingers beneath the rim of his boxers and slowly trailed them round to his front. Sam gasped at the sensation and she smiled. But as she leaned up to kiss him he was hit with the smell of whatever she had been drinking all evening and he turned his head to the side.

"Eh…Monica…don't." He took her hands and prised them away from his body and forced her to take a step away from him. "This isn't right…"

"What, we're both single, adults who enjoy each other's carnal company! What could be wrong with that?"

"Not like this. Not a drunken booty call." He squeezed her hands and led her towards the kitchen. He turned on the lights as he went and grabbed a pair of sweats and a sweater from the radiator. In the kitchen he boiled the kettle and slipped into the clothes. She sat at the table, still drunk but quickly sobering. He got two mugs of coffee ready then sat at the table with her.

"Sorry…" She was holding her mug between two hands up to her face, breathing in the aroma as if it would help her sober up faster. "About all this."

"Don't worry about it." He sipped his coffee and spied the clock on the wall read 3.20am. Inwardly he sighed. A good night's sleep was harder to find than the loch ness monster.

"I'll just call a cab."

"Don't be silly. Stay here…on the couch." He added when she looked at him over the rim of her mug.

"No, I couldn't."

"I insist Monica. In fact take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Ok, ok, I'll stay, but I'll take the couch."

Sam dropped his mug into the sink and went out to the hotpress to get some pillows and sheets for her. He made a makeshift bed on the couch and she came into the living room to check it out.

"Thanks."

"Can I get you a shirt or something to sleep in?" he asked, looking at the tight leather bodice she was wearing and knee length black skirt.

"Yeah, that would be great."

He grabbed a hockey jersey from his room and left it on the back of the couch. She was sitting down, pulling off her boots and stretching her feet.

"Good night Monica."

She just looked up and smiled sheepishly and Sam went back to bed.

* * *

Andy woke up from a wonderful slumber and rolled over with a languid yawn. Just then her alarm started to beep and she smiled. She had come home yesterday, taken a long hot bath then went straight to bed. And now, 11 hours later she was awake, naturally and before her alarm. Today was going to be a good day. Andy turned off the alarm and got up and dressed. She was in her kitchen making toast when her phone rang. She took it out of her jeans and answered hello without looking at the ID screen.

"McNally? Its Staff Sgt Best."

"Sir?" Andy could feel her good mood evaporating

"Are you on your way in?"

"Yes sir, my shift starts in forty mins."

"Okay, I need you to do something for me before you call in to the barn."

"Sure thing sir."

"I need you to meet Swarek, and get to 27th for roll call by 9.20."

"Sir?"

"It's a division exchange. A rookie and a TO to swap for the day."

"And you are only telling me now?"

"It was supposed to be Diaz and Shaw but Shaw is in court and Diaz swapped shifts so he isn't even in today."

"Oh, ok. Have you called Officer Swarek?"

"Yeah I have. You just need to call him and he'll pick you up."

"Okay sir, thanks."

She hung up and dialled Sam's number. Her toast was popped and forgotten behind her. His phone rang three, four times and just when she thought it was going to go to voicemail he answered it.

"Sam, I just got the call from Best about the swap with 27th."

"Sorry… I'm not Sam. He's in the shower."

"Oh…who is this?"

The female on the other side of the phone laughed. "Sorry, my name is Monica, can I take a message?"

"Yeah, if you could just tell him his partner called and I'm ready to leave when he is."

Andy hung up the phone and tossed it onto the kitchen counter and stared at it traitorously. Monica, Monica, Monica. She knew that name. She knew someone associated to Sam with that name but she couldn't place it.

Andy turned, took the toast from the toaster and tossed it into the bin then put in two fresh slices. She went to the fridge for the butter when the phone rang. She let it ring right to the last minute before picking it up and this time she didn't need to look at the caller ID.

"Andy." It was Sam, he spoke before she had time to greet him. "So you got the call from Best too?"

"Yeah."

"And you are ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'm just out of the shower," he began but she interrupted him.

"I know."

"So let me throw on some clothes and I'll come by to pick you up in about 20 mins." He ignored her quip. "That suit?"

"Sure."

Sam hung up before he could say anything else. He was standing in his kitchen in a towel. He had heard the phone ring when he was in the shower and was inclined to let it ring out but then he heard Monica talking and laughing and a cold panic washed over him. He switched off the shower and grabbed a towel.

Monica was just hanging up when he got there and she relayed the message about his partner. Sam felt his heart sink a little and reached for his phone to ring her back. Her tone spoke volumes. And it annoyed him.

He went to his room to dress and the more clothes he put on, the angrier he got. By the time he was sitting on the edge of his bed tying his laces he was fuming. What right did she have to get snippy with him? She wasn't his girlfriend. Hell they'd never even been on a date. One kiss, One amazing kiss to look the part when they were working a UC drug bust but that was it. And as good as that kiss was…

Sam sat up and took a moment to relive that kiss. Her hair was loose around her face. She was wearing light pink lip gloss and it tasted of strawberries. His hand curved on her neck, the other intertwined with one of hers and he kissed her. What was meant to be a peck, a chaste sign of affection soon made the room spin, more so when her tongue appeared to clash with his. Sam smiled. Okay, it was a hell of a kiss, but that's all it was. There were no claims staked. He could sleep with whomever he wanted. Well not whomever…

He let out a breath and stood. He grabbed his wallet and keys and went back to the living room where Monica was dressed back in her own clothes, had folded up her sheets on the end of the couch and was touching up her makeup.

"Hey." She said as he entered. "I hope its okay that I answered your phone earlier."

"yeah its fine."

"I didn't get you into any trouble?"

"No not at all." He smiled. "Anyway I do have to go to work… can I drop you off somewhere?"

"I can just get a cab, I don't want to be any trouble, I think I caused enough of that for one visit."

"Not at all, it's no trouble; I only wish I had time to get you some breakfast."

"Next time," Monica smiled.

Sam smiled awkwardly back, and led the way out to where his truck was parked. He held the door open for her then hurried around to jump in himself.

"Dundas subway?" he asked.

"Perfect."

It wasn't a long drive to the subway station and they made it in companionable silence. He pulled up outside but left the engine running. She undid her belt buckle but didn't get out.

"Thanks Sam." She looked at him and though there was a trace of a blush on her cheeks she was sincere.

"No problem."

Monica leaned over and kissed his cheek then jumped out and hurried into the subway station. Sam didn't wait for her to be out of sight, and instead tore back out into the traffic. Shortly he pulled up outside Andy's and walked up the drive to her apartment block.

He buzzed her number and she answered immediately.

"It's me."

"Sam?"

"Yes, it's Sam!" he rolled his eyes and realised it was going to be one of those days.

"I'll be right down."

Sam didn't wait at her doorstep and instead went back to his truck. He watched as she came out of the building and jogged to his truck. She slung her bag into the back, climbed in and offered him a tight smile before she buckled up.

"So…division exchange." She said after they travelled a few miles in silence.

Sam smiled. She couldn't handle the awkward silence and he wondered if there was any time when she didn't feel compelled to talk.

"How come I never heard of this program before?"

"Maybe you don't listen during parade."

"I listen. I'm a killer listener!"

Sam just smiled. He knew these werent the questions she wanted to ask so he waited for her to get round to it.

"So you got that report finished last night?"

"Yup."

"Did it take you long?"

"Nope."

"Did you go to the penny after?"

"Nope."

"Straight home? I went home. Straight home. Jumped into the bath then straight to bed."

Sam left her sentence dangling between them and waited for her to push.

"So, did you?"

"Have a bath and go to bed?"

"No!" she was exasperated. Dying to know what events led to him having a woman answer his phone so early in the morning, while he was in the shower, but tortured by the image. "Did you go straight home to bed?"

"Pretty much." He smiled at her.

She wanted to grab his lapels and shake him until he answered her questions. He kept his eyes on the road and she took the opportunity to take a proper look at him. Would she be able to tell if he had sex last night, just by looking at him? He didn't seem happier or more satisfied than normal. He was being more obstinate than usual but that wasn't much of a development. Then she spotted it. The faint trace of red lipstick on his cheek. She was still staring at it when he caught her.

"Something wrong McNally?" He glanced at her but turned back to the road.

"No, nothing wrong. Nothing at all."

He glanced again but had to return his focus to driving as he pulled up to Div 27 and into the parking lot. He climbed out and they met at the back of the truck.

"Ready?" He had taken his bag form the back an slung it over his shoulder and held out hers for her.

"Sure… just one thing." She took her bag and dropped it to the ground then turned to face him. She took his chin in one hand and turned his head to the side.

"What are you doing McNally?"

"You have lipstick on your face."

She tried to rub it off with her thumb but when that didn't work she licked the pad of her thumb and tried again. This time more successful she stood back and bent down to pick up her bag.

Sam's eyes closed over slowly and a soft blush tried to colour his cheeks. She was already walking into Div 27 ahead of him and he hurried to catch her up.

"McNally, it's not what you think!" He wanted to explain. He was sick of playing games.

"I don't think anything."

"McNally," he caught her arm and turned her to face him. "Listen, it's not, a friend stayed over…on the couch!" he added hastily.

"Okay, whatever Sam. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"No, I don't." He dropped her arm and just looked at her.

"So, shall we go in?"

"After you McNally." He made a sweeping gesture with his arm to allow her to enter the precinct.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: This story just keeps goin. I dunno where though but I'm enjoying it. I hope you guys are too.

* * *

They entered the bullpen together and each went to the appropriate locker room. As if they had planned it they both emerged moments later, changed into uniform. They exchanged glances then walked to the parade room where Staff Sgt Reilly waved them in further.

"Today as we all know is Division Exchange. We've sent Officer Martinez and TO Hoey to the depts. of 15," he said with a smile and the other officers in the room boo'ed and jeered good naturedly. "And we're welcoming Officer McNally and TO Swarek to the light of 27."

Everyone in the room applauded and Sam and Andy smiled and waved.

"So McNally you will be riding with Officer Martinez and Swarek its rookie evaluation day here at 27 so you'll be working with TO Marshall. Right guys, protect and serve and come home safe."

Everyone in the room stood, started to shuffle papers and go about their business. Reilly came over to Sam and Andy and shook both their hands.

"So you guys volunteered for this?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Not exactly," Sam replied.

"Well, just keep thinking about the few pints tonight in the Beggars Bush and the day will fly by."

"Sounds good." Sam turned when someone put a hand on his shoulder only to see Todd Marshall standing behind him. "Todd?"

"Swarek!" They hugged, and smiled, patted each other on the back and broke apart.

"When did you get back?"

"My tour ended 2 months ago. Got back stateside about 6 weeks ago and started here about a month ago."

"Jesus, it's good to see you, and in one piece. They must be terrible shots over there to miss your big head."

Todd laughed. "I didn't think this kind of detail would be your idea of a good day at the office."

"Well, we at the 15 are always happy to participate in any and all inter divisional relations improvement schemes."

"Ha! More like your staff Sgt had something over you to force you into it."

"Yeah something like that."

Andy watched the exchange with interest. She had only ever seen Sam interact with his colleagues and perps. Never with an old friend and she was surprised how his face changed. He looked relaxed, more relaxed than she has seen him in a long time, maybe ever.

"Oh this is my rookie, Officer Andy McNally."

Todd turned his attention to Andy and shook her hand with a wide smile. "Pleasure."

She blushed under his scrutiny and had to look away. His eyes were green, rich bright green and they were open and sparkling as he smiled at her.

"You're riding with Martinez today, he's a good cop. You'll be fine with him."

"You bad mouthing me Marshall?"

The three of them turned to see a tall Latino officer approaching. He slapped Marshall on the back and shook hands with Sam. He stood towering over both of them and Andy. Finally he turned his attention to Andy and smiled.

"Martinez, Conor Martinez." He shook her hand and smiled warmly. This time it was Sam's turn to watch the exchange. "I believe you'll be riding with me today." He had a dazzling smile and Andy couldn't help but return it.

"So it would seem."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah sure." Andy did a mental run down of everything on her belt and instinctively lifted a hand to her shoulder radio. "Same frequency?"

"No you'll need to return to 107.9," Marshall said smiling. "Good catch McNally. I see you have trained her well." He added slapping Sam on the shoulder.

"She's the best." Sam kept his eyes on her the whole time but as she was leaving with Martinez she didn't even turn to say good bye.

"The best?" Marshall smiled but Sam ignored the jibe. "So you ready?"

"Yeah, been waiting all morning for a shadow revaluation session with a bunch of rookies from another division."

"Well like Reilly said, just keep thinking of the pints in the beggars bush at the end of the day."

Sam followed his friend out of the parade room and tried his best to keep his mind on the job.

* * *

It was a long day. From spending the morning at the firing range then driving certification with the rookies and finally all the paperwork that went with it. Sam felt like 24 hours had passed instead of 8. And to make it worse, the whole time Marshall had been asking him about Andy.

"She's pretty hot.", "She's really your rookie?" And his personal favourite…"Have you ever…shown her the ropes?"

"She's my rookie, I'm her TO. That's it." Sam insisted time and time again but Marshall was enjoying it too much to let it go. Finally in the locker room Sam had showered and changed out of his uniform. He packed his bag up and went back out to the bullpen to talk to Reilly before they left for the bar.

"Sir, thanks for the hospitality." Sam shook his hand and Reilly smiled.

"I hope they didn't give you too hard a time."

"No, I've known Todd Marshall for way too long to let him get the upper hand."

"From the Academy?"

"Even before that, if you can imagine it."

Their conversation was interrupted by a ruckus coming from the car lot. They turned to the door to see Martinez and McNally coming in laughing. Martinez had an arm draped over her shoulder and Andy didn't seem to mind. They went to the break room where their laughter continued and they were joined by other officers who all started to laugh and cheer.

"Well it looks like McNally enjoyed her shift."

"Yeah, it does."

Andy held and arm around her torso where it was aching from her laughter. Three officers joined them in the break room and Martinez was telling them the story as he made coffee.

"So McNally does this ninja jump onto the bonnet of the car, the car I had cleaned and waxed this morning, slides off it completely, lands on her butt on the tarmac but grabs the guy's weapon, the paintball gun as she falls, and then she does this spin…" Martinez was trying to show them with his hands what he was talking about. "and fires off two rounds right into his crotch. POW POW!

The men in the room groaned and automatically covered their own crotches.

"Two bright blue explosions, right in the family jewels. That guy went down easier than a cheap hooker on a Wednesday night!" Everyone laughed. Andy, who had sobered up when she spotted Sam entering the break room let her laughter die and reached a hand up to scratch her forehead. He leaned on the door and watched the exchange. Martinez re-joined her side and draped an arm over her shoulder again.

"Today I learned, never to mess with rookie from the 15 and never to expose the family jewels to McNally." Andy blushed and soon the group disbanded. "So… to the beggars bush?" Martinez asked her, his arm still across her shoulders.

Andy looked up and Sam was still standing there watching her. His face was blank an even though there was a smile on his lips it was shallow an seemed forced.

"Eh yeah, let me go grab a shower and change."

"I'll meet you back here in 10."

She slid off the table she was sitting on and left the room, sliding past Sam with only a quick glance before hurrying to the ladies locker room.

"That's some rookie you have there."

"She's not a rookie any more. And she's not mine." Sam said cryptically making Martinez glance up with a slight frown. But before he could ask him what he meant Marshall appeared behind Sam and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You ready Swarek or are you waiting for McNally?"

"No, I think she has a ride, right Martinez?"

"Yeah sure." Martinez matched Sam's gaze and folded his arms across his chest with defiance.

"Alright lets go, my beer isn't getting any colder." Marshall and Sam left.

Conor Martinez went to change and met McNally back in the break room. "Ready to go?" he asked as she came in. She was wearing low cut blue jeans and had on a black tee with a low v-neck and a blue cardigan. She carried a jacket and had a bag over her shoulder.

"Eh no, I had better wait for Sam…Officer Swarek."

"He already left."

"Huh?"

"Swarek, he left with Marshall about 15 mins ago."

"Oh." Andy seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Ok then. Lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Sick day updates... they just keep coming! Love this chapter by the way! :D

* * *

The Beggars Bush was a small corner pub with a surrounding garden that was filled with smokers huddled under the lamp heaters. Once inside it had a central bar that had four sides and much like the black penny had a couple of dart boards in the corner and a two pool tables in another corner. The music, traditional Irish music, was loud enough to hear throughout but not so loud that no one could talk.

The bar was full. Cops filled the booths that lined the outer walls and the tall tables that surrounded the bar. There seemed to be a stage at the back, with a mic and a chair but for now it was empty. Andy spotted Sam leaning on the bar with an elbow with his back to her. He was talking with Todd Marshall who said something to him and nodded in her direction. She saw Sam shrug but he didn't turn around.

"What will you have?" Conor asked.

"A pint…I guess."

"Lager?"

"House special. When in Rome and all that."

He smiled at her and they made their way to the bar. He ordered their drinks an turned to face her again as they waited.

"So your name…" Andy asked. "Interesting combination."

"Irish Latino?" He smiled then turned to pay the bartender and handed her her drink. "My mum was Irish. Conor is a family name and it means wolf lover." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows as he leaned in a little closer.

"Wolf Lover?"

Conor smiled.

"Does that line work for you?"

"Sometimes." He laughed, took his own drink off the bar and led her over to a group of his friends. She found herself sitting at the edge of the table, facing the wall with her back to Sam and she was itching to turn to face him. She swore she could feel him watching her but whenever she took a surreptitious glance he was looking in the other direction. She took off her coat and draped it over the back of the chair but she was still feeling hot and stifled so she draped her cardigan over that too.

Sam held up the bar for as long as he could. He knew she was in the far corner. He was watching her from the mirror that was behind the bar and smiled every time he caught her glancing at him.

"What are you doing to her?" Todd asked when he caught him watching her for the umpteenth time.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked a he lifted his beer to his lips and took a long drink.

"All night you are watching her through the mirror. She is watching you in the worst attempt at subtlety." Todd smiled at his friend's discomfort. "What's goin on?"

"Nothing." Sam took another drink then placed his empty glass onto the bar. "Nothing at all."

"So maybe that's the problem."

"Well I've had about all the inter divisional relations as I can take for one day." He stood away from the bar and patted his pockets to count all his belongings. "Great to see you again Todd. How about joining the poker game this weekend? Give me a change to take some of Uncle Sam's hard earned off you."

"Sounds good." They shook hands and Sam turned to work his way through the room. He thought of going straight to his car and leaving but instead he veered towards Andy's table and stood behind her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned to face him but her smile faded when she saw him standing there.

"I'm just leaving now… do you want a lift, or are you ok here?"

"Oh, now?"

"That's okay Officer Swarek. I can take her home," Conor said having overheard.

"Andy?" Sam asked for confirmation that she was alright with that.

"Eh…" she hesitated. Sam stood in front of her, his eyes fixed on her. But before she could respond Staff Sgt Reilly spoke to the whole room asking for quiet. Everyone turned to see him on the stage.

"Officer Swarek, Officer McNally, can I get you up here on stage?"

Everyone in the room applauded and cheered as Sam and Andy made their way to the stage and he helped her up before climbing up himself. He forced a smile and waved at the cheering crowd as they stood either side of Reilly.

"Today was a great step in uniting the divisions. Learning new tricks and retelling old ones. Its these exchanges that keep us fresh, keep us from going stale in the routine of day to day police work. Which only makes us a better police force."

The room erupted into applause.

"I've spoken to Carpenter and Jones who we sent to the 15th and they are safe! So we are free to release the hostages. But let's send them off with about 3% less liver than they came with!" More cheers. Reilly shook hands with Sam and Andy and led them back to the bar where he handed them both shots. Andy glanced at Sam who was already tossing his shot back so she did the same.

Reilly was already ordering another round and she watched as Sam slipped his jacket off and draped it over the back of a high stool. He was avoiding her eyes, laughing and talking with Reilly and Todd leaving her just enough on the outside of the circle to not be involved but still be included.

"So what did you learn today to take back to 15?" Reilly asked her but she wasn't expecting it an wasn't sure how to answer. Reilly laughed. "That much?"

"No, no sir, it was really good. I see we all work the same battles on the streets and though we might have different methods we're on the same side."

"Poetic McNally." Sam said as he sipped his drink and look at her sideways.

"Well she's right." Reilly smiled at her. "We spend a lot of time on charity events trying to outdo each other; it's nice to fight together once in a while."

Andy tossed Sam a smug smile before taking a sip of her own drink.

"To unity." Reilly lifted his glass and they all clinked to his toast and drank.

Reilly wandered off to talk to someone else and Sam turned to talk to Todd but saw he was talking with a female, their heads bent low. Rather than disturb them Sam turned to Andy who was still watching him.

"What?" he asked, turned to face her fully and leant on the bar.

"Are we good?" She blurted it out. It wasn't what she meant to say, hell she didn't mean to say anything but seemingly her tongue had other ideas.

"Yeah sure. Why wouldn't we be?" He challenged her. "Besides, I'm pretty sure it was you who was pissed at me this morning."

"I wasn't pissed!" she stepped closer to him and poked him in the chest. "I was caught off guard."

"By what? My having a woman in my house? Why would that catch you off guard? Why would that bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me, it just surprised me."

"Why?" He stepped closer till there was little or no room between them. People filed in either side of them to get to the bar and there was nowhere for her to back up to. "I'm a single guy, I've no attachments or responsibilities that would stop me from enjoying a night with a lady."

"I know!" Andy shrugged. She was struggling to keep her composure as they were standing so close and she was relieved when Reilly took the stage again and started to talk to the room. Andy turned to face the stage and Sam stood close behind her.

"Tonight, in honour of our special guests, let's show them how the 27th unwind. Charlotte? Get up here!"

The room cheered and clapped as a female officer made her way up to the stage and took the mic from Reilly.

"Okay guys…" she waved her hands to quieten the room down. "One song, no requests, this one is for Marshall!" Everyone cheered. Marshall who was still engrossed with the young lady whom he was trying to chat up turned at the sound of his name being called. Some nearby officers slapped him on the back. "Hit it!"

Some music started playing and Andy looked around to see the bartender fiddling with a sound system until it was low enough to hear her sing. As she sang the crowd jostled to get closer to the stage and someone bumped into Sam making him lose his footing. He stepped forward into Andy and grasped her hips to stop himself from falling.

As soon as his hands touched her hips, two of his fingers managing to touch her skin, she was immediately transported back to that dream and without volition she felt her body slacken and melt against his.

His fingers squeezed and ever so slightly he pulled her back against him. Then just as slowly he released her and dropped his hands to his sides, letting them trail on her body for as long as he could reach, but she still stayed pressed against him. He wanted to push her away and leave the room. But he wanted to brush her hair aside and kiss her neck, make her squirm, make her hips squirm, against him. Never before had he been so torn and indecisive about a woman. It was driving him crazy the foggy effect she had on his brain.

She was standing stock still afraid to move, Afraid to encourage him, but equally afraid to break contact. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other not realising how it would make her butt brush against his crotch and she wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him gasp.

"McNally…" he spoke, his lips seemed to be on her ear, his breath was warm and tickled, and her name never quite sounded like that before from his lips.

"Hey! McNally…" Conor pushed his way through the crowd and Andy felt Sam take a step back from her. Immediately she missed his warmth and turned to Conor with what she hoped was a discouraging glare. "Check it out; you've been challenged to a One Man Boat Race!"

"What?" she was annoyed but Conor didn't seem to be picking it up. He grasped her elbow and encouraged her to follow him.

"Dana, our resident champion, has challenged you to a boat race… you think you can handle it? Or is the 15th not up to it."

Andy turned to Sam who was ordering a beer from the barman. He glanced over and shrugged with a forced smile, possibly a grimace. She didn't want to follow Conor into the crowd, across the room, away from Sam but he didn't seem to want to encourage her to stay. She offered him a tight smile then turned to follow Conor.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam took the beer and paid the bartender then sat on the stool and turned to face the direction that McNally took. He could see her through the crowd, Conor had a hand on her back, high, between her shoulder blades, and was rubbing it, talking in her ear like a coach before a big fight. Across the table Sam could see another female officer giving Andy the stink eye. There were three pints and three shots in alternating order in front of each of them.

Conor lifted a hand then with a flourish slammed it down on to the table. Both Andy and the other female officer grabbed their first pint an tried to drink it as quickly as they could. When it was empty they put the glasses upside down on the table and downed the shots. This continued until the last drink. Andy finished her last pint and was swallowing her last shot when the other officer was still drinking her last pint. Andy slammed herlast shot glass onto the table and lifted both hands up into the air. Conor gave her high fives to each hand then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in celebration.

Sam watched. His own drink remained untouched on the bar beside him. His green jealous rage bubbling up from his toes. He watched as Andy let her arms fall onto Conor's shoulders as he swung her around in celebration. When she spotted him watching her, her smile faded. He couldn't look away. He wanted her to see how jealous he was. He locked eyes with her, got up from his stool, grabbed his coat and started to walk towards her. All the while, their eyes still connected.

Slowly Conor let her down, deliberately letting her body slide along his until her feet touched the floor. When she was standing he didn't remove his arms from around her but she was looking past him, watching Sam as he approached. She was sure if she was afraid of proud of the jealous look on his face.

"Andy…" he said when he reached her. "I'm leaving."

"I told you Swarek," Conor said to him without looking. "I'd take her home."

"Andy…"

"Sam… stay." She moved out of the circle of Conor's arms an took a step towards Sam.

"Goodbye." His lips closed in a tight smile and he nodded then turned on his heel and left. Andy watched the door for a moment, wondering if he was going to come back but he didn't.

"So Andy, you want another drink?" Conor was asking but all of a sudden she didn't.

"Thanks Conor, but no. I think I gotta go home." She slipped on her cardigan and reached for her coat.

"Really? Awww." He helped her on with her coat. "Well let me get your bag from the car and I'll wait for a cab with you." They both walked out into the cold and he grabbed her bag from the back of the car. He slung it over his own shoulder as they walked to the curb and he tried to hail a cab. "It was really nice to meet you Andy."

"You too."

"Who knew other officers in other precincts could be so disarming." He smiled at her and she returned the smile. "I'd love to take you out to dinner some night."

"Dinner? With me?"

"Yeah. New Italian on King st. What do you say?"

"I dunno."

"C'mon Andy, you're single right, you're not seeing anyone are you?" Conor lifted his hands up in that defensive gesture. "I don't want to step on anyone's toes..."

Andy hesitated. In the few short seconds of silence a million thoughts flew through her mind. Was Sam home yet? Should she call him and see if he got home safe? Would he call her? Would he ask her about what happened after he left? Would she tell him?

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. No toes to step on here."

"So will you have dinner with me?"

She smiled as Sam's words from earlier echoed in her head._ No attachments or responsibilities._

"Okay, I'd love to."

"Great, I'm on lates tomorrow but maybe Friday?"

"Friday, yeah, sounds good."

As if on cue a cab pulled up to the curb. Conor opened the back door and put her bag in then turned to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the lips gently. Andy wasn't expecting it but it didn't last long enough for her to react. He pulled away and ushered her into the cab then patted the roof to signal the driver it was good to pull away.

Sam sat in his truck in the Beggars bush parking lot and watched the whole exchange. He was planning to hold out in the car, wait till she left then corner her and give her a lift home, or back to his place. But when the door opened and she was followed by Conor he froze. He couldn't hear what they were saying. But he didn't need to, to know when a man was asking a woman out. The body language spoke volumes. Her dipped head, how she tucked her hair behind her ear. Her shy smile, his curved sideways smile. His hand was on her arm and when he leaned in to kiss her it was all Sam could do not to slam his hand down on the horn. He watched Andy climb into the cab and as Conor stepped back to watch it go he couldn't help himself. He got out of his truck and crossed the car lot to intercept him before he went back into the pub.

"Swarek. Thought you left."

"Not yet."

"Coming in for a drink?"

"No."

"So…what can I do for you?"

"She's my rookie."

"She's not a rookie any more. And didn't you tell me yourself, she wasn't yours?" Conor was smiling broadly enjoying the ineffectual glare Sam was trying to land on him. "Are you trying to warn me off her?"

"I'm trying-"

"Is this like a big brother warning? Or an ex-lover warning? I get the two mixed up."

"I'm trying-"

"No wait, not ex-lover, that implies you got anywhere with her in the first place." Conor laughed but it was cut short by the right hook Sam connected to his jaw. Martinez stumbled back and hit one of the parked cars behind him, but before he could recover Sam was already on top of him. He held the lapels of his shirt in one hand and punched him with the other.

After he connected two more times Conor gathered himself and pushed Sam away He threw a punch that hit the side of Sam's Cheek, stunning him enough to let Conor connect two more punches into his chest, winding him. Before the fight could go on, a couple of officers that were smoking in the garden hurried over and broke it up. Two of them pulled Sam away and another held back Conor. Sam wiped the trickle of blood from his cheek with the back of his hand as he shrugged the holding hands off his arms. He backed away from the scene and got back into his truck and drove away.

Sam parked his truck outside his own flat and killed the engine. He sat still for a moment longer, then thumped the wheel with frustration before climbing out. He snatched his bag from the back and slung it over his shoulder as he gingerly pressed his cheek where Conor had connected his first and worst punch. Wincing at the pain it caused he couldn't help but prod it again. As he climbed the steps to his porch and fished his keys out of his pocket he heard soft footfall behind him.

"Sam?"

He turned to see Andy coming up his drive and he quickly turned away from her lest she saw the bruise he knew was forming on his face and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here McNally?" His key seemed to be jammed and wouldn't unlock his door. He jiggled it some more before realising he was using the wrong key.

"I just came by…to see…"

"To see what?"

"You left kind of abruptly."

She was right behind him now and had lowered her bag to her feet, but still held the shoulder strap in her hands, and twisted and turned it between her fingers.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Finally Sam got the door open. He tossed his own shoulder bag into the hallway and stepped in and with his back to her he spoke again. "I'm fine McNally, go home."

"What the hell Sam? What is your problem?" She knew her excuse for being here was transparent but she knew what it felt like to have his fingers on her hips, burning her skin, his breath on her neck, making the hairs tingle and rise. And she knew, without doubt that he was remembering it too.

He turned to face her and the shock that registered on her face told him how bad he looked. He was sure there was a blood smear on his face and a red bruise covered half his cheek. His ribs ached and his head was pumping. Her face went from shock to concern and she stepped up the stairs, her bag forgotten and reached out for him. One hand rested on his chest and the other reached for his face.

"Oh my god…Sam, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened." He stepped back out of her reach but held onto the door as if wanted to close it. "I'm fine."

"Sam your face is cut up, looks like you were in a fight. I don't see any damage to your truck so don't try to tell me you crashed."

"I fell over in the car lot, I'm fine. Just go home. Please."

His voice was pleading and his eyes were dark and brooding. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to push him inside, Sit him on the couch, clean up his face, kiss it better.

"No Sam, I don't believe you. Tell me what happened?"

"For the love of god McNally?! JUST GO HOME!" He practically yelled the last part and immediately regretted it when her concern faded and was replaced by a hint of fear. She backed up, almost tripped over her own bag. "Andy…Andy I'm sorry."

He hurried down the steps to chase her. She had picked up her bag and left. When he caught up with her he tugged on her arm to pull her back but she shook him off and kept walking.

"Forget it Sam. See you in the parade room tomorrow."

"Andy stop, please."

She ignored his pleas. Spotted an oncoming cab and hailed it. He tried to block her from getting in but she shot him a glare. Her eyes were angry but filled with tears and it broke his heart.

"Please Andy, come inside, let me explain."

She tossed her bag into the back seat and climbed in after it but he held the door open so she couldn't close it.

"You already said it Sam, you don't have to explain anything to me."

With those final words she yanked the door closed, not caring if he caught his fingers or not, gave and address to the driver and sat back in the leather seat. Sam watched the car pull off, hoping she would turn in the back seat to face him but she didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Okay I reckon we're coming to an end. One more (possibly two) chapters after this one and I think we'll reach an end to this adventure.

* * *

Sam went back to his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He went straight to the bathroom to examine his face and realised then why Andy had acted the way she did. The cut on his face, he guessed from a ring Conor was wearing was about three inches long and went from his cheek bone to the outer corner of his left eye. Dried cracked blood was underneath it and it was already starting to turn purple around it from the clotted blood beneath his skin.

"Shit." He braced the sink and hung his head low. It was all he could do not to punch the mirror out but the last thing he wanted to do was turn up to work tomorrow with a busted hand as well as this damage. He filled the sink with warm water and washed his face, not caring the pain it caused to scrub the blood. He deserved this pain. He deserved more, he thought.

Once it was scrubbed clean he took a closer look and thought about maybe goin for stitches. An image of Monica flashed in his mind and he decided he would live. He took some paper stitches out of the first aid kit in the cabinet and fixed them on. The bruising was clear to see and he knew by morning it would be worse. He had a full shift tomorrow then three days off and the thought of just calling in sick was tempting.

Sam gave it a final once over then turned off the light and went to his room. He tossed his clothes behind him as he walked and fell into bed with a whoosh. He pulled the duvet up to his chin and locked his hands behind his head. But there was no hope of getting any sleep. His brain was stained with that image of her face as she got into the cab. Her eyes full of tears and the fear that crossed her features.

He's never seen that on her face before. No matter the situation that they had gotten into, or she had gotten herself into there was never fear there. She was nervous, chatty and annoying; she was persistent, honest and heartfelt. She was caring and sensitive and all he could do was ignore her and scream at her.

Sam pulled the pillow out from under his head and pressed it into his face to muffle his scream. His body was aching. He could feel her still pressed against him, her back on his chest and her butt in his crotch and it was all he could do not to jump out of bed and race over to her place right now. Sam wondered how she would react. She'd probably slam the door in his face, he thought with a chuckle. But he wouldn't let her.

He figured he would have to put his boot in the door frame, let her break his foot if she needed to. He could overpower her, even on one foot. He'd push the door open, he knew the only way he would have any chance of cutting off her protests would be to kiss her. He'd grab her and push her against the wall. He wouldn't waste time with these soft kisses. No, he imagined he would hold her head in place and kiss her roughly.

He'd use his tongue, bury one hand in her hair and not let her pull away even for a breath. He wasn't sure how long she would put up a protest but he didn't think it would be for too long. He figured she would curl her fingers under his shirt and scrape her nails along his back. That would be the signal he would use to know when he could soften his kiss.

Once she was part of the seduction, once she was on board then it was all systems go. Shirts off, jeans unbuttoned. In his fantasy she wasn't wearing shoes so he pulled her jeans down with a leg and when they were pooled around her feet he would curl his hands around to her butt and lift her. She could kick them aside, then he would lift her higher, stroke his hands around her thighs to encourage her to wrap her legs around him. Her ankles would cross behind his back and he'd walk like that with her grinding against him, kissing him.

In the living room he would lower them onto the couch, with her on her back and him on top, her feet braced on one of the arms she'd lift her hips to reconnect with him and he'd lower his pelvis to crush into her.

Sam groaned. Too long had passed since he found himself alone in his bed with crazy levels of lust coursing through his veins. He rolled over onto his front and immediately regretted this decision and fell onto his back.

"God Dammit McNally!" he said into the dark room and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. Sam pushed the duvet off and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped in immediately not caring that it hadn't heated up yet. He braced his hands on the tiled wall, either side of the shower head and bowed his head under the powerful water stream. The cold water was invigorating. He lifted his head and let the water hit his face, not caring that it stung his cut and his bruise.

He turned under the stream and let it flow down his back. He stretched forward and braced himself off the back tiled wall in his shower and couldn't help but notice how this shower would be perfect for sex.

Three tiled walls. The fourth had a sliding glass door in it but the remaining 2 feet were tiled, sturdy strong. It even had those raised bumps to stop you from slipping. Sam closed his eyes and imagined her stepping in behind him. Her hands on his body, followed by her lips. He turned back to the water stream, half expecting her to be there.

"This is my punishment?" he cursed aloud to whatever gods could hear him. "This is what I get for _not_ grabbing her! Where are the god dammed points for chivalry?" he lathered up his hair and rinsed it out then lathered up some soap. "I guess I lost points for cowardice…" he laughed at his own words. At the realisation that he was rubbing soap over his body alone in a cold shower at 2am sporting the hardest erection he had since he was in college. "Okay, message received." He washed off, stepped out of the shower, and towelled off. His hair was still damp but he didn't care. He fell back into bed and felt his body relaxing slightly. He closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild.

* * *

Andy lay in her bed and watched the sun filter through the shades. She hadn't managed to get any sleep. She replayed last night over and over in her head, trying to figure him out but just cursed herself for over thinking it. When her alarm went off she jumped out of bed. Showered and dressed in record time and got to work so early that Frank did a double take as she walked through the bullpen. He met her at the coffee station.

"McNally, how did it go yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"Division swap with 27?"

"Oh right, it was great. I really enjoyed it."

"Good. I see they have instilled in you a good sense of timekeeping?"

Andy smiled and blushed a little. "Point taken sir."

"I heard you got a good collar with a paintball gun."

"Yeah," she smiled as she stirred her coffee. "It was lucky."

"Well thank you for doing it on short notice."

"No problem sir." She smiled and hoped he wouldn't see how tired she was.

"See you at parade."

Frank went back to his office and Andy hurried into the locker room to change. She was already in uniform when Traci walked in.

"Andy!" She dropped her bag beside her friend and sat on the bench next to her. "It feels like ages since I saw you!" Traci hugged her and smiled but her smile faded as she saw the grim expression on her friends face. "What's wrong? You ok?"

"Oh Traci…I'm an idiot!"

"What happened? Did your crazy hot dream come true?" Traci joked but at the blush that crept up Andy's face Traci stopped laughing and slapped her friends arm. "Shut up! You didn't!"

"No! No I didn't!"

"But you tried?"

"I didn't try exactly…but certain…circumstances…"

"Oh god Andy just spit it out!"

So she did. She told Traci about the woman answering Sam's phone, the argument they had on the way into 27th, the look he gave her when she came back from her day on patrol with one of the officers, then how he all but ignored her in the pub.

Traci covered her mouth with both hands when Andy told her how he bumped into her, how he grabbed her hips and she was sure he pulled her back against him.

"Oh my god!" Traci exclaimed.

"I know, what a mess…Then Sam left, and Conor asked me out."

"What did you say?"

"I…I kinda said yes."

"Yes?! Why in gods name would you say yes to him when you clearly just want to jump Sam's bones?"

"It's not even like that Traci!"

"It is. You know it is. Everyone knows it is."

"No I mean, I don't want to jump his bones only to get brushed aside. He said it himself, no attachments, no responsibilities. Anyway…there is more…"

"This is better than the young and the restless."

"I was on the way home in the cab and instead I got them to drop me off at Sam's. He arrived just after me, but he wouldn't talk to me, hell he wouldn't even look at me!" Andy stood up from the bench and started to pace behind it. "Then when he finally did, I saw his face was all cut up, like he had been in a fight."

"Oh my god! Was he ok?"

"He wouldn't let me take a look. He yelled at me to leave…so I did."

"Jeez…you go for one day… and come back with all this! You are a magnet for trouble Andy, how are you still alive?!"

"So…now Sam hates me."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen, he doesn't hate you. He is crazy about you." Andy blew a stream of air up her face and dry washed her face with both hands.. "Chances are it was that Conor guy he was fighting, trying to get him to back off so he could make a move on you himself!"

"Oh please Traci that makes no sense… Then why did he yell at me to leave his place last night?"

"Because he's a guy and guys are proud idiots!" Traci said, louder than she had intended and both she and Andy laughed.

"What am I going to do? Knowing my luck I'll be riding with him today."

"If you get lucky you will be."

"Oh Traci you know what I mean." Traci laughed. Much to Andy's annoyance she seemed to be enjoying this way too much.

"Relax. Just talk to him, for god's sake, that's all either of you need to do. Clear out the air, get laid and finally get over this!"

"Traci-"

"He's not your TO anymore Andy, he's a colleague. There are no rules about dating colleagues."

"It's not exactly encouraged."

"Forget the god dammed rules… think with…" Traci let her eyes travel down to Andy's pelvis and waggled her eyebrows. "*that* for once instead of your head! I promise you will have a much better time than you currently seem to be having."

Andy was laughing an Traci was glad she could help cheer her up.

"Look seriously though, just get through this shift and go to him this evening."

"Just one shift."

"Just one shift."

"Okay."

Andy tied her hair back and left the locker room. She as one of the first officers into the parade room. She chose a seat near the front where her back was to the door and window to stop herself from constantly watching for him. Soon the room filled up with the rest of the days cops and she couldn't help looking around to scan the room. But there was no sign of him.

She checked the assignments board and noticed he was paired with Peck and she was with Shaw. But when Frank walked in he took the podium and called for a hush.

"Alright people, don't you love Thursdays!" a murmur of dissent trickled around the room. "There is two BOLO's out from the shift last night, please take a good look at the sheets," he said as he passed a bundle of sheets out to the front of the room. "Also Epstien, you got desk duty after that stunt you pulled yesterday."

"What?!"

"We do not allow police equipment to be used in the making of student films."

"UofT certified students-"

"Not Permitted. Desk duty." A few of the officers cheers and clapped him on the shoulder. "And finally, Williams, you are riding with Peck today, Swarek called in sick."

"A case of man flu?" Shaw called out from the back of the room.

"Probably caught something over at 27th!"Noelle added and Shaw laughed and high fived her.

"Okay, okay, protect and serve, and come home safe."

Andy should have been relieved when she heard he wasn't coming in. but instead her heart sank. She was over at the board collecting the radio and checking the frequency when Traci came up behind her.

"The rule still applies. Get through this shift first… then go sort it out."

Andy forced a smile, nodded her head and went out to the hall to meet Shaw.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Looks like one of my reviewers called it! Fair play. Okay working on the last chapter I reckon will post it up nice and early tomorrow. Don't wanna rush it.

* * *

Sam hated calling in sick. The last time was when he was shot in the chest and he broken a rib falling off the roof of a bungalow. They had cleared him at the hospital and he had gone straight back to work but when he tripped up, jumping a fence while chasing a shoplifter he had never felt pain like it. He had gone home that day and soaked in the tub but by the next morning he couldn't move. He called in and explained he wouldn't be in.

But this time, this time he was fully mobile. A nasty bruise had taken up residence on the side of his face but it wasn't the reason he called in sick. He hadn't managed to get any sleep all night. He was hot and bothered, frustrated and annoyed. And dying to get his hands on her but there was no way he would be able to last the day at work with her. Not unless he thought he could convince her to violate about half of the code of conduct rules, and that would just be in the locker room. Then there was the interview room, the squad car, the detective's desks, the parade room… the list went on and Sam's head was spinning.

He called Best, told him he'd been in a fight and was going to the doctors to get some stitches. He would explain more when he went back to work on Monday and Best took him at his word.

Sam sipped his coffee and watched the clock in the living room creep slowly past half nine and he knew the parade would be over. He grabbed his phone and dialled Oliver's number.

"Hey brother." Oliver answered when he saw Sam's number on the caller ID.

"Hey."

"You feeling ok? A little under the weather? Tummy bug? Taking a personal day? That time of the month?"

"okay, okay…" Sam took the berating from his friend. "Look are you out on patrol today?"

"Yeah, I'm here with McNally." Oliver glanced over at Andy who was watching him with interest.

"Oh, look, never mind. Forget I called."

"Sammy, wait-"

But Sam hung up the phone. He wanted to talk to his friend but not while he was on patrol with Andy. It wasn't his usual MO, if anything Oliver spent most of their time together trying to get Sam to talk and more often or not usually it was Sam who refused or ignored Oliver's hints. Sam tossed the phone onto the couch beside him and laughed derisively.

"Of course. OF COURSE!" he yelled out and reached his hands up to the ceiling, his fists clenched. He wanted to scream out from the bottom of his gut. "Shoulda just gone into work."

The day loomed before him and he knew he would go crazy if he had to spend it here in the flat waiting for her shift to end. He jumped up grabbed his coat and keys and left.

* * *

"That was Sam?" Oliver was sitting in the passenger seat staring at his phone. It was a short conversation and all that Andy could derive from it was that it was Sam on the other end.

"Yeah, he just hung up on me!"

"Why?"

"I dunno!"

"Maybe he really is sick."

"Did something happen over at 27?"

Andy kept her eyes forward, and clenched the steering wheel tighter.

"Eh no. Well I was working with a different cop than he was, but we all went to the bar afterwards."

"What bar?"

"The Beggars Bush?"

"Ugh, what a dive!"

Andy laughed. "It's the same as the black penny!"

"Yeah but… it's not the Black Penny!" She laughed again and felt the tension ebb out of her body. "So nothing happened?"

"Not that I noticed."

"Well I was talking to Frank and he told me that Sam got into a fight with one of the officer's from the 27th. Seemingly that's why he's not in today; he had to go to the hospital to get some stitches."

"Stitches? Is he ok?"

"I dunno McNally… why don't you tell me?" Shaw turned to look at her with a steady gaze and she glanced over at him.

"He was fine when I left him."

"What time was this at?"

"He left before me actually… then I left…I didn't notice a fight." The tension that only moments earlier was being released came flooding back with gusto. She sat up straighter, gripped the wheel tighter and tried to avoid Oliver's scrutiny.

"And that was the last time you saw him?"

"Yeah, jeez!"

Oliver watched her for a minute longer. "Well Frank called 27 this morning when he heard and spoke to Staff Sgt Reilly who sang your praises. Both of your praises. Seemingly there was a bit of a scuffle in the car park, handbags thrown is all."

"So he's not hurt?"

"Couple of bruises I'm sure but nothing major. The only thing that Swarek is getting patched up today is his pride… possibly his ego too." Oliver laughed at his own joke. "We could call in on him for lunch and make sure eh."

"No!" she said too quickly and tried again with less panic in her voice. "No sounds like he has some wounds to lick. Let's leave him to it."

"Whatever you say McNally, whatever you say."

* * *

Sam squirmed on the bed; the paper lining under him was uncomfortable and the bright fluorescent lights above him was giving him a headache. His clothes were piled up on a chair across the room and all he wore was a paper gown and a pair of blue socks.

"Mr Swarek?" A nurse came in with a clipboard an walked right up to him. She moved the light above his head to get a better look at the wound on his face.

"Yep."

"That's a nasty cut. How did you get it?"

"An unexpected right hook."

The nurse rolled her eyes. She walked to the end of the bed where his file was and pulled out the x-rays. "The doc took a look at these and said nothing was broken. Bruising and you probably had the wind knocked out of you."

"Yeah."

"So looking at this cut, a couple of stitches will do it, dissolvable, so you won't have to come back." She turned his head to get a better look at the wound. It had already been cleaned out and now all she had to do was stitch it closed. "This will sting, but it will numb the area so I can put in the stitches."

"Sure." Sam winced when she put in the needle and she got the suture kit ready as they waited for the local anaesthetic to take effect.

"Ready?" She pinched the side of his face around the cut to ensure it was fully numb then gave him five tight stitches. "Done."

"Thanks." Sam sat up as she cleared away the kit.

"Leave it open, no bandages, keep it clean, they should dissolve in about 6 days."

"Great."

The nurse left and Sam dressed quickly. He gingerly touched his face, running his fingers over the line of stitches. Then grabbed his coat and left. He had used the walk in clinic on Dundas rather than going to his usual clinic. He didn't want to run into Monica again if he could avoid it. Also he knew it would take longer, take more of his day which meant less time sitting around at home waiting.

It was just after three when he finally got home. He had left his phone behind him on purpose and checked it now to see three missed calls. All of them from Oliver. He hit redial on the phone and waited for Oliver to answer.

"Brother."

"What's up?"

"Just checkin in. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is good."

"I spoke to Frank." Sam winced. He had no reply. "You sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah Oliver, it's all good. Still on for that poker game this weekend?"

"Absolutely. I need the extra greens."

"Is McNally there with you?"

"She is on a coffee run."

"Ok. Look I gotta go get some food. I'll call you tomorrow about the game."

"Alright Brother, take it easy."

* * *

The day passed painfully slowly. Andy signed out at the desk and went to the locker room to change out of her uniform. She was brushed her hair out when Traci came into the room.

"Thank god I didn't miss you!" Traci hurried over. "So what's your plan?"

"No plan, just gonna go over there and have it out with him."

"Have it out, have it off, whatever works."

Andy laughed as she put her brush back into the locker and grabbed her coat and bag. "Okay. I'm going. Wish me luck!"

"You don't need luck, you need cosmic intervention."

"Traci!" Andy turned back to face her friend.

"Go Andy go to him now!" Traci was laughing. Andy shook her head and hurried out to grab a cab.

* * *

Sam had spent the evening watching the clock. Finally when he saw it crawl past eight he gave her another hour then jumped into his truck and raced through traffic to her place. The lights were off, and no one was answering the door. Sam wondered if she had gone to the penny and called Oliver.

"Three times in one day Sam, do you have a man crush on me?"

"Of course but I'm working through it. You at the penny?"

"Yep. Beating Best at darts as usual."

"Is, eh, is McNally there?"

"Here in the penny? No she bolted out of the station after her shift like she had a hot date or something."

"A date? She said she had a date?"

"No, I dunno. Try her phone."

Sam felt his heart sinking. "Okay, thanks." He got back into his truck and dialled her number.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Okay, I've had a crappy nights sleep, I'm still off sick and I decided to split this chapter in 2 because it was getting too long. So enjoy this one... even if it stops abruptly. (Just go... "Den den dehhhhhhh!" when you are at the end!)

* * *

Andy stood at his front door. All the lights were off and no one answered her knocks. She imagined him asleep but thought it was too early for that. She took out her phone and dialled his number but all she got was the engaged tone. "God dammit," she muttered and she sat down on his steps with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

* * *

The only response he could get from her phone was the engaged tone. He tried several times as he drove back to his place. His anticipation was boiling over into anger and frustration. Something. Something up there was stopping him from reaching her. From always reaching _for_ her. He parked on the corner and slowly made his way up to his own front door.

His imagination was running riot. What if she was on a date? What if the date he imagined she was being asked on by Martinez was tonight? That would explain her rush to get out of the precinct. What would Oliver know, he mused. It's not like she would tell him all about her personal life.

His heart seemed to be beating at half speed. He zipped up his coat and shoved his hands into his pockets. If he had managed to lick his pride and go into work today, he thought, then maybe he could have cornered her, maybe he could have stopped her from going on that date.

Andy sat on his steps, her phone was in her hand as she wondered what to do. She didn't want to go through another day like the one she just had. This had to finish now. One way or another, hopefully with a happy ending but right now she would settle for a shouting match on the street to clear the air. Then she saw him. He was walking towards her but his head was low, his hands in his jacket pockets and his shoulders scrunched to his ears against the cold. She stood up, brushed her pants off and waited for him to notice her.

The relative silence was broken by the shrill sound of her phone ringing in her hands, causing her to jump.

Sam looked up, recognising the ring tone of her phone. The sight of her standing on his stoop stopped him in his tracks. She seems frozen, caught between the incoming call and him. The ringing continued and he started to walk towards her again, stopping only a foot away from her. Neither of them spoke. The urge to grab her, knock that phone out of her hand and kiss her into oblivion was almost overwhelming. Sam's heart was rampaging against his ribcage and he was sure she sould hear it, maybe even see it.

"You going to answer that?" he said finally. White puffs of air escaped past his lips with every word and she only realised then how cold it was.

"Voicemail…" she mumbled, unable to take her eyes off him. She spotted the stitches in his face and wanted to reach out to touch him. They looked red, angry and painful and were surrounded by a red and blue discoloured bruise.

Sam who had been dying to see her all day, now stood in front of her frozen to the spot, his hands stuck in his pockets unable to move. His mind screamed at him to grab her but something was holding him back. The same thing that always held him back and held up that guard he kept so securely in place.

"Andy…"

"Sam…"

They both spoke at the same time and both of them smiled.

"Go." Sam motioned with his elbow for her to continue

"No you first," she insisted.

"Okay…"

Sam looked at her for a moment. She was shivering now in the cold night air; her eyes darted from his eyes to his stitches to his lips but never settled on any of them. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for him to speak, and she twisted and turned the phone in her hands. Slowly Sam took his hands out of his pockets, he let them fall loosely by his side then without warning he reached out grabbed the lapels of her coat then pulled her close and kissed her.

Much like the one he imagined last night he didn't want to give her time to push him away so he forwent the desire to make the kiss slow and languid and instead crushed his lips to hers. He let out his tongue to wet her lips and he was surprised when she parted her lips and met his tongue with her own. Her hands came around his chest and up his back pulling him in closer, revelling in his warmth.

Finally he slowed his kiss and they broke apart with an audible pop, just far enough away that he wasn't kissing her but so close that even the slightest movement and he would be again. They stood still, held each other, their arms wrapped, their breath mingling in short sharp puffs.

"Do you want to come inside?" he whispered, his words caressing her face and her ears.

Not trusting herself to talk, Andy nodded. With only a slight hesitation because he didn't want to let her go, he turned her in his arms, tucked her in close and brought her up the steps and into his flat. He peeled off his coat, took hers and tossed them both onto the couch. They stood in the living room in front of each other, neither of them speaking.

"So what did you want to say?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Say? I dunno, something smart and funny that would make you want to kiss me." He stepped closer and took her hand and intertwined their fingers. He leaned down and kissed her again. This time a softer, gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. "What did you want to say to me?"

"Probably something similar."

She smiled against his kiss but he pulled back and looked down at her.

"Andy, I'm sorry."

"What? Sorry about what?" Her heart skipped a beat and before he could speak she envisioned him pulling away from her and showing her to the door.

"About yesterday. About yelling at you, about…being an ass."

"Wow that's an all-encompassing apology right there. Spans our whole friendship huh."

Swarek smiled and leaned in to kiss her again only to be interrupted by her phone ringing.

"You better get that." He spoke, his lips hovering about an inch from hers and his breath was hot on her face.

"Yeah, I better." But she made no move. He brushed her nose with his then stepped back to give her space. He walked into the kitchen as she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Andy?" She recognised the voice but couldn't place it.

"Yeah that's me."

"It's Conor."

_(den den dehhhhhhhhh!)_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: This is a LOOOOONG chapter! I didn't have the heart to break it in too, seeing as you guys have been so patient and responsive. Sorry it took me so long but I was trying to find the right balance between fanfic porno and blunted sex scenes. Hope I did ok. I gave it a quick proof read but was super eager to get it up (fnarr) and see what you guys thought so excuse the odd typo.

* * *

"Conor?" A wave of panic washed over her and she cursed herself for repeating his name aloud.

"Forgotten me already?" He was laughing softly on the other side of the phone

"No, no, of course not."

"Anyway I'm just about to go out on shift. I'm hoping to be done by 6am so that gives me some time to get home for a sleep then before meeting you for dinner."

"Oh right, yeah, dinner."

Sam was in the kitchen trying not to listen. He opened two bottles of beer from the fridge, carried them into the living room and put them on the coffee table. He had already prepared a fire to light so he busied himself with the kindle to get it lit.

"Are we still on?" Conor asked, sensing her hesitation.

"Actually no, I don't think so." She looked down at Sam crouched in front of the fire as he warmed his hands and rubbed them together. He purposefully kept his back to her and she appreciated the gesture.

"Oh. I see." There was a moment of silence. "Officer Swarek has spoken to you huh?"

"Spoken to me about what?"

"Look, never mind. I said I didn't want to step on anyone's toes. Looks like I did. Apologies." Conor hung up and Andy looked at the phone then flipped it closed and slipped it back into her pocket.

"Everything ok?" Sam stood again and walked over to her.

"Eh yeah, everything is fine." Conor's words echoed in her head. "Sam, how did you cut your face?"

He lifted a hand up to touch his stitches as if he enjoyed the tingling pain it caused. "It's nothing, just a cut."

"Just a cut that took 5 stitches. How did you get it?"

Sam realised that she was going to find out so he decided to stick with the truth.

"I took an unexpected right hook."

"From who?"

"Martinez."

"What?" her anger was higher than he expected. "He hit you? Why?"

"Because I hit him first…"

"What!? Sam! Jesus."

"Andy I can't explain it!" He was shouting. He didn't want to tell her that he went into a jealous rage. He didn't want to scare her away.

"Try!" She was shouting back.

"He baited me and I responded like an idiot teenager."

"How did he bait you?"

Sam looked away. He didn't trust himself to speak

"You know what Sam, this was a mistake. I came over here tonight to talk to you, to find out why you have been such an ass to me lately, but I guess I shouldn't have been taken it personally. It looks like you have just been an ass to everyone."

She turned and walked off, taking her coat off the couch as she passed it. She got as far as the door before he stopped her. One of his hands closed the door in front of her and the other came to rest on her hip. He stood right behind her; his breath moved her hair and his chest, rising and falling brushed against her back.

"Don't go McNally, don't go." She stood, still facing the door, and listened to his whispered plea. "I _have_ been an ass. And not to everyone, just to you." He squeezed her hip. "I didn't mean to be, but you just kinda of bring it out in me."

"Jesus Sam!" She turned to face him with a glare. "Is this an apology?"

"It's supposed to be… but it's not coming out like one." He let her go, having his hands on her was making his brain spin and he couldn't talk properly. "It's you. It's you McNally, You drive me crazy."

He put his hands on his hips and took a step back to get a better look at her. She was frowning, her eyes fixed on his and she didn't seem to want to let him off easy on this one.

"Every day," he continued to talk, his words stumbling over themselves to be first out past his lips. "it's all I can do not to grab you and pull you into the interview room…"

"The interview room?" her voice was so low he barely heard it.

"Some days… some days it's the locker room, or evidence lock up, hell once time even on Franks desk." She smiled and he felt his heart shudder, an ache expanded from the centre of his chest.

"So…why didn't you?" she whispered.

"Because you terrify me!" he screamed his response before she had even finished talking. Not at her, but at the world.

"What? Me?"

"Yes! You!" He was laughing but it was almost a manic uncontrolled sound. "Every time I think you are going to touch me, every time you look at me, those eyes, those lips…" as he spoke he stepped closer. "I stop functioning. My brain freezes, I can't handle the lack of control you make me feel. No one has ever made me feel like this…I hate it…and I crave it!"

Andy stared at him. There was no filter applied to these words, these thoughts and she suddenly realised how real all this was. How raw he was feeling and how close to the surface everything was for him to be pouring himself out to her like this.

"Sam…"

"No, let me finish." He pushed the words out through gritted teeth. "Andy I want to… I need to…"

Andy heard enough. She closed the short distance between them, grabbed his face and kissed him. He stumbled back against her onslaught, caught her waist with his hands and steadied them both but it didn't stop her. She kissed him hungrily, pushing her tongue into his mouth to caress it, one hand grasped bunches of his hair, and the other secured him to her, pressed into his back and pushed her chest against his.

Sam accepted the ambush, let her take lead and melted into it. She pressed herself into him, couldn't get enough of him. Her hands came down to his shoulders, over his chest to his waist. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it out of the waistband of his jeans. He lifted his arms up and she stopped kissing him just long enough to pull his top off then as soon as his face was free she claimed his lips again. His shirt was tossed to the floor and her hands roamed freely over his bare chest, fingers tangling in his chest hair.

He tried not to wince when she inadvertently pressed her hands on the purpling bruise on the side of his chest, but she felt the twitch. She broke her frantic kiss, and looked down to where her hands were. His eyes were wide, and he watched her. She lowered her head and softly kissed the centre of the bruise. Her lips were hot and wet and when her tongue came out to lick his chest his breath faltered with a gasp.

"Andy…"

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. She stood up again and her fingers came up to touch his stitches. She rose up on her tip toes and ever so gently touched her lips to his cheekbone, just below the cut. It was all he could bear. As she lowered herself to her normal height he followed. This time it was his hands roaming on her shoulders, her back, pulling her shirt out of her jeans. He dropped it to the floor on top of his own then bent down to cup her ass and lift her. As he expected, as he imagined, time and time again, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and he sighed into her oddly familiar embrace. She kissed him as he walked her into the living room.

The fire was roaring casting flickering light and shadows around the room. He got as far as the back of the couch and banged into it with a grunt. She rested on the back and let her hands fall down to his waist where she pulled open his belt then slowly, one by one, she undid the buttons on his jeans. Each button made him catch his breath, her fingers; knuckles brushing his lower torso sent shivers circling up his spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. And all the while, her lips never left his, her tongue never stopped caressing his. She pulled his jeans down as far as her hands could reach then lifted her leg to pull them down the rest of the way where they pooled at his feet.

His hands were in her hair, over her back, around her waist and on her breasts. The flimsy cotton material of her bra was cumbersome so her caressed slow soft circles in her skin as he moved his hands to her back to get to the clasp. He undid it easily and the material fell away so she pulled her arms away from him long enough to toss it aside.

He couldn't wait to touch her, didn't want to tease it out, or drag his fingers across her skin, so instead he covered each breast with a hand and gently squeezed, feeling their weight. The moan that erupted from her lips sent all the blood rushing to his crotch. She wrapped her legs around him again and pulled him closer. With his hands on her back for balance he tipped her over the back of the couch and leaned down after her, perfect positioning to kiss her breasts. She held his shoulders, to keep him close, never wanting him to stop.

His tongue rasped across her nipples and he followed it with soft kisses. But this wasn't enough. He needed more of her. He pulled her back up and she stood in front of him. His fingers reached for her jeans as she toed off her sneakers. He pulled her jeans, hunkering down to get them off her completely. She had her hands on his shoulders as she lifted her feet out of her jeans. He didn't stand up immediately but instead stroked his hands around her thighs and kissed them. His hands touched her panties; his fingers curled beneath the cuff and pulled them down an inch, kissed the newly exposed skin, pulled them down further and kissed her again. She grasped the back of the couch as her legs threatened to buckle beneath her.

He yanked them off and tossed them aside then ran one hand down the back of her leg, grabbed her knee and hooked it over his shoulder. He kissed the inside of her thigh, let his tongue appear to dart out and touch her warm skin. Slowly he edged his way to where he knew she wanted him to be. His breath made her squirm and finally his tongue licked her in one long sweeping motion.

"Oh god…" She wanted to grab his head, grind into his face but she was so sure the minute she let go of the couch she would fall apart. Her elbows were locked to keep her upright and her head fell back. She felt him smile and his chuckle resonated to her very core.

He licked her again, this time with more pressure, as his other hand came behind her other knee to hook that one over his shoulder too. He let his knees rest on the floor and inched in ever closer, letting his tongue reach in deeper only to be rewarded with a moan that seemed to bubble up from the bottom of her lungs. He repeated it slowly at first and gradually sped up; her hips moved he gripped her ass to pull her closer, if that was even possible and he hummed, letting the vibrations add to her quivers. Her voice broke out as she gasped and panted and he knew she was close.

"Sam…Oh god," she said as his tongue flicked, hitting her exactly where he needed to, to push her over the edge. Her thighs clamped around his head but his tongue didn't stop as she shuddered around him and her hips bucked against him. She couldn't help the long low moan and her arms shook with the effort of holding her up.

Slowly he released her, his tongue taking one last slow sweep before he bushed her legs off his shoulders and stood up. She was like jelly, fell against his body, her head on his chest, her arms around his waist. He kissed her head, stroked her hair away from her face and drew slow soft circles in the small of his back.

"That was some apology." She muttered and kissed his chest. Sam's laugh rumbled low and vibrated them both. He felt her smile against him.

"Let's move closer to the fire."

"Mmmm," she responded but loathed to let go of him. She latched her arms around him, clasping his hands behind her back and tried to walk with him, neither of them realising that his jeans were still pooled around his ankles.

"Whoa! Shit…" he stumbled, tried to grab something to steady them but there was nothing there. "McNally!" he called out as they fell. He landed on his back on the ground and she landed on top of him, knocking all the wind out of his lungs. He banged his head off the floor and lay there dazed.

"Sam!" she covered her mouth with her hands to hide the laughter at the sight of him. "Are you ok?"

"Ugh…" he lifted a hand up to rub the back of his head where it connected with the floor. "I've been better."

"Here, let me…" she sat up off him and kneeled at his feet, untied his boots and pulled them off then yanked his jeans off his feet, freeing them at last. "Much better."

He looked down at her, completely naked, kneeling at his feet with a wide smile on her face and he felt like the floor was dropping off beneath him. She reached out a hand to him and he took it. She stood and pulled him up with her. His hands came to her hips but she sashayed out of his reach. She walked around the couch to the fire, pulled a soft woollen blanket off the chair and spread it out in front of the fire. He watched as she grabbed a couple of cushions then turned to him and held out her hand.

For a moment he just stared. This was more than he expected. He thought he'd offer her an apology, fight with her to get her to see reason then take her out for a beer to work his way up to kissing her. His tongue came out to wet his lips and he could still taste her, still feel the sensation of her thighs crashing down on his head. He knew he must look a sight, standing in his own living room in nothing but his underwear, sporting an erection that he had no way of disguising but he didn't care, and seemingly, neither did she.

He crossed to her in three steps, grabbed her hips and slammed her against him. He kissed her roughly and she matched his passion only to push him away long enough to knock him onto the ground. He fell but his hands dragged her with him. She took his hands and pulled them up over his head and held them there while she kissed and licked his jaw. She straddled him, not caring that he was so close, wanting him to get closer, wanting him to get crazy before she let him finish. She let her pelvis drop down and moved it in a slow circle against his erection.

"Uh-" he grunted and snatched his hands away from her grasp to clamp her hips down on his, to hold her still. "Careful…"

She chuckled and bit his shoulder. "Wait Sam…trust me."

She took his hands and brought them back up over his head, then shimmied down his body to kiss his chest. She ran her tongue around his nipple then blew cold air across it making him moan and squirm.

"McNally, I swear to god…" He pushed his hips up to meet hers, trying to retrieve the contact he craved. "Let's save the slow ride for later when I can manage it!"

"Oh? You can't handle it now?" She lowered her hips a little, moving them in a circle motion again and watched as he squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth.

"No…" it came out in a strangled cry, through his teeth. "This is going to be my shortest adventure since highschool."

"Adventure?" She laughed and her breasts jiggled against his chest. "That's what you call it?"

"Shut up McNally!" He lifted his head to kiss her but she evaded him. He knew he could just roll over, push her aside and get on with it but she was having way too much fun and he didn't want to take that away from her, at least for now, though he wasn't sure for how much longer his resolve would hold out.

She let his hands go, dragged her fingertips down the inside of his arms, over his shoulders, down his chest to his torso, tickled the trail of hair that disappeared beneath his briefs then hooked two fingers under the cuff. He lifted his ass to help her shimmy them off him. Then as she came back up his body, she arched her back, to let her breasts stroke him all the way back up to his chest.

Sam fidgeted beneath her; his hands were still above his head even though she was no longer holding them there. His eyes were closed so he was surprised when her lips came down in a soft caressing kiss on his lips. As her kiss deepened she lowered her body and was lying on top of him, touching him from her lips to her toes.

He moved his hands, combed her hair through his fingers then let them caress her back all the way down to the curve of her ass. She broke the kiss put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up.

"Andy…" he was pleading, begging her not to go off on a tangent but then he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was biting her bottom lip, her eyes were shadowed, dark and full of desire and Sam was surprised he didn't blow his chances right then and there.

Her hand stroked the soft hair on his lower torso and she gently moved her hips against him, then when she lifted herself up ready to take him in, he lifted his knees and braced his feet to help her. His hands were low on her hips, but he didn't pull or push her and let her descend at her own pace.

When she did they both locked eyes and an explosion of heat emanated from his core and he had to still her to make this last, and boy did he want it to last. As he loosened his grip on her hips she took the cue and started to move her hips, she tried to keep a slow, steady rhythm but as she moved against him, he bucked beneath her and all too soon it wasn't enough. She moved faster he held her tighter, arched his back to push into her deeper. She leaned back, increasing the angle the pressure where she needed it; she steadied herself on his thighs, her nails digging into them but it wasn't enough.

Sam sat up abruptly, her legs came around him, and he held her against him with one hand and lifted her breast to his mouth with the other. As he suckled and kissed she held his head against her bit her lip and let out a moan.

He was too close, this wasn't going to be a record breaker so Sam just wanted to make sure it was going to be worth it. He released her breast and licked her neck, all the while grinding into her. He moved his hand down between them and found that sweet spot and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Oh…god yes…"

There were no more thoughts he could form, nothing else swimming around in his brain other than the warm wet sensation of her surrounding him and as she started to quiver, her grinding stopped, she stiffened, he bore the weight, kept up the rhythm then as she was still pulsating around him, whimpering, gasping and moaning he rolled her over onto her back and pushed in deeper. She crossed her ankles behind her back and lifted her pelvis as he pounded into her. His face was buried between her neck and shoulder and three more strokes were all it took for him to find oblivion.

He lost control of his limbs, dropped his full weight on her and fell, boneless. They lay still their breathing ragged. His head was on her chest, he could hear her heart hammering against her ribs, matching his own erratic rhythm. Her hands stroked his back and she thought she could lie like this forever.

When cognitive thought returned to Sam's brain he realised he was probably crushing her. He braced himself off the ground and rolled over, taking her with him so they lay side by side, his back to the fire, their foreheads pressed together as they shared a cushion. His leg came up between hers and she draped hers over his hip and Sam realised how perfectly they fit.

"That…was…" she started to speak and he looked at her smiling lips. "A great adventure!"

Sam laughed out loud. A deep throaty laugh that shook his whole body and hers.

"It was only a little escapade," he said when he sobered.

"There's more?"

"There is always more in the tank McNally!"

He leaned in an kissed her tenderly.

"So…" she began in between kisses as he travelled along her jaw lone and licked the spot behind her ear lobe. "Franks desk? Really?"

Sam laughed against her neck and she smiled. She loved the sensation of his lips curving in a smile against her skin.

"It was just one of many places I fantasized about."

"Where else?"

"Sudbury."

This time it was Andy's turn to laugh. It was a loud glorious sound and Sam stopped kissing her to watch. He proped him head up in one hand and looked down at her, not able to remember the last time she seemed to happy and relaxed and loving that it was him who brought it to her.

"Seriously…where else?"

"My shower."

Andy waggled her eyebrows. "Really? Is it big? Will we both fit in?"

"Only one way to find out."

He stood up and held out a hand to her. A surge of energy coursed through her and the languid feeling she was enveloped in moments earlier was washed away as she took his hand and he pulled her up. She fell against him and he kissed her then took her hand and led her upstairs.

Sam wasn't sure if his shower could take it, but as he watched her race up the stairs before him, her ass at the same height as his face,, his hands on her waist and she looked back at him to smile, he figured he was going to have a ball testing it out.

**The End.**

**Skinfull**

**A/N**: A million thousand thank yous for all the reviews. I don't think readers understand the wealth of power they hold by submitting a simple review. So Thanks, its very much appreciated...Also if any fic I wrote has ever screamed for an epilogue... its gotta be this one! :D


	11. Epilogue

**A/N**: I only meant it should have an epilogue in the rhetorical sense... but then you guys agreed and I'm still sick so I have the time so why not eh! Mind you this is just gratuitous though...fun, but gratuitous!

* * *

The morning sun broke through his blinds sending shafts of light across the room. Sam tried to roll over but his body was heavy and unresponsive. Delicious aches and pains in all the right places brought the last night's activity flooding back and he smiled. He was lying on his bed, face down, one arm dangling over the mattress the other curled under his pillow. He moved his head, crushed his face against the pillow to face the other way and saw her. She was naked too. Face down, turned slightly away from him, one leg stretched out far enough to have her foot off the bed, the other pulled up, her knee to her chest. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow and her arms were under it.

She was still asleep. Slowly, Sam pushed himself up, tried desperately not to disturb her but his pressing need to pee was his main priority. He managed to stand, held his head for a minute while he took in the scene around him. His room was never totally pristine but neither was it a frat house.

But now the bed sheets were tossed and tangled around the floor, the contents that there were once on top of his dresser were scattered around the room. He smiled as he remembered how he tried to carry her in from the bathroom, their bodies slick from the shower. He picked his way through the room to get to the bathroom and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him in there. As he stood before the toilet to relieve himself he looked at the shower door, hanging by one hinge, the shelf was emptied on his shampoo and soaps and instead they were on the floor too.

"Jesus Christ…" he washed his hands and tossed some water on his face then tried to pick up what he could. He took the shower door down and rested it against the wall. Back in the bedroom he examined the state of the room but as his eyes rolled over her body on the bed, all the resolve he had to clean up vanished and instead he got back on the bed.

He crawled up the mattress directly behind her, stretched one arm above his head and the other he draped around her waist. As he got closer and the mattress dipped she rolled towards him and he slid his hand around her torso, pulling her closer. She moaned and though still half asleep she turned her head towards him for a kiss, to which he obliged.

It was a slow languid morning kiss and when his tongue rolled out past her lips she accepted it and caressed it with her own. Soon the kiss changed the field of play. No longer saying "good morning", he was saying "come here". His hand rubbed her stomach, his fingers were splayed out but rather than travel south he slowly moved it up and rubbed the underside of her breasts before taking one and squeezing it. She pushed her breast into his hand and her ass into his crotch with a moan.

He moved his upper hand from beneath the pillow to bring it round to her front. One of her hands reached around to him, squeezed his ass and pulled him closer. She could feel him getting hard and the sense of power that it gave her spurred her on. As his hands worked on her breasts, and his lips on her neck, she moved her hips away from him, to give her hand enough room to grasp his growing erection.

He gasped and his motions stilled for a moment then when he knew he wasn't about to explode then and there he brought what little focus he had back to making her squirm. But no amount of playing with her nipples, or squeezing her breasts seemed to halt or even slow her fingers as they stroked him. She was on a mission so he let her take the controls.

But not all of them.

He kept on hand on her breasts while the other drew a long spiral to her navel, then without preamble he moved it down, through her curls and right into her sweet spot. He wasn't disappointed. She let out a sharp gasp and her grip tightened dangerously on his erection. She was already wet, and he slid his fingers in easily, one then two, her hips moved with his fingers and he bit down on her shoulder.

She lifted her leg, his came in and helped her hold it up higher then she arched her back and angled her hips. He pulled his hand away and used it to guide his erection into place then grabbed her hip and entered her completely in one stroke and a guttural moan.

He looked over her shoulder at her face and there it was. That face he saw while she was sleeping on the couch the other day. Biting her lip, her hand on her torso, her hips moving only this time they were moving against him, his hand came round to press her pelvic bone as he started to move. She twitched around him making him grunt. He moved faster and faster, she gripped the mattress and arched her back, pushed her hips back into him, and matched him thrust for thrust.

Both of them were grunting, moaning, sweating.

"Yeah…" as the words escaped, she clamped her teeth down onto her bottom lip, he clamped his down onto her shoulder, suckling and licking her warm skin.

"I…" he tried to warn her, tried to tell her that this wasn't going to last much longer but she moved her hand down to cover his, pressed his fingers where she wanted them to be and he felt the beginnings of her internal quiver. He took this as consent an abandoned all hope of holding out. He pumped into her until her orgasm exploded and lost it when her whole inner body clenched around him. She went limp in his arms and he followed suit.

After a moment or two of just lying there, trying to catch a breath or a coherent thought Sam rolled over onto his back. The cold whoosh of air tickled his slick skin that was burning up with desire.

"You know…" he said, his voice rasping in the silence. "I can usually last longer than 2 minutes."

"Despite all evidence pointing to the contrary…I believe you." She rolled over onto her back to lie side by side with him. He jabbed her in the ribs with his elbow. "I think I need another shower."

"I've a better idea." He jumped out of the bed and raced out of the room. She saw him go into the bathroom and he emerged moments later but raced past the bedroom to the hotpress. He grabbed a couple of towels then went back into the bathroom. She propped herself up on her elbows and waited for him to return. When he did he stood at the door way, leaned against the frame and crossed his ankles. He smiled at the sight of her lying naked in his sex tousled bed.

"You're beautiful." He was still smiling but all the joviality was gone from his voice. He pushed away from the door and came to stand at the end of the bed. He held his hand out to her and gestured for her to come. She took his hand and he pulled her to him. But before he let her move off the bed, he held her close and kissed her. She was kneeling on the bed, he had one hand at the small of her back, the other at the nape of her neck, her hands were on his waist and their mouths were entwined.

"Okay…c'mon," he said when he pulled away from her, stepped back and gave her room to stand. Still holding her hands he led her to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and gestured for her to walk in first. The bath was filled complete with bubbles and several candles were scattered around the room.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in shock, her hands flying up to her face. "This is amazing!"

He led her in further and tested the water. "Perfect." Then he stepped in, and lowered himself into the water. "C'mon."

He held her hand as she stepped in after him and lowered herself between his legs. He pulled her shoulders back to rest against him and he sighed at the sensation of completeness.

"Comfy?" he asked. Even with Sam behind her, she could still stretch her legs out fully.

"Oh god yes…" her voice came out as a sigh, a complete expulsion of air from her lungs.

"Good. So…" He let his words hang between them.

"So…"

"Remember the other day when we were on surveillance?" He moved some water over her breasts and lathered the bubbles against her skin.

"Yeah…?"

"Remember when it was over and I had to wake you up? You were asleep on the couch?"

"Yeah." He felt her body shake with a silent chuckle.

"You seemed to be having some kind of dream…"

"I did?"

"Seemed like a sex dream."

"It did?"

"Wanna… tell me?"

"Even if it wasn't about you?"

These weren't the words he was expecting. His hands stilled on her shoulders. He leaned his head closer to her ear and let his tongue run over the rim. "Wasn't it?" his voice was a whisper.

"It was."

"I knew it. Tell. Me. Everything."

"Well…there isn't that much to tell… it didn't last that long…oh… sorry!" She laughed; his hands came round to her sides and tickled her. She tried to squirm away from him but only succeeded in spilling half the bath water over the side of the tub. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she managed to get out between guffaws of laughter and he stopped his tickling onslaught. Sam reached forward with his foot and turned the hot water tap to top up the bath. She rested back against him and her stroked her hair away from her face.

"So…you gonna tell me?"

"Sam I barely remember."

"Lies!"

"All I remember is your hands on my body, in my body, all over it… but it pales in comparison to anything and everything we did last night... and this morning." Sam was satisfied with this response and he let his hands roam over her body to show her. She melted against him, rolled her head to the side so she could look up to see his face. He looked down and kissed her nose. "This is way better than anything I could have dreamt up."

"Yeah." He agreed. He rested his chin on her head and she settled into him further.

After a few moments silence, she thought he might be asleep, his hands stilled on her stomach and his breathing was slow and even. "Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't fall asleep. I'm not carrying your ass out of this tub!"

"That's a fine thing to say," he murmured. "After me carrying you out of the shower yesterday!"

"Yeah and we nearly wrecked the place in the process. Besides, I'm hungry. How about you go down and rustle up some breakfast."

"How about you do that?"

"I'm your guest!"

"Okay, okay…I'll go." He pushed her forward and stepped out of the tub. He took one of the towels and dried off then wrapped it around his waist. It was a pink fluffy towel that came to his knees.

"Who knew Sam Swarek would have such pretty towels!" she said laughing as he combed his hair back with his fingers.

"Shut up McNally!" he called over his shoulder as he left the room and went down stairs.

Andy took a moment to stretch out fully in the tub then she hopped out and grabbed her own towel. She wrapped her hair in one and dried off with the other. Then she hurried into the bedroom and proceeded to pick up the mess they made. When the floor was clear of debris she stripped the bed an tossed the sheets into the laundry basket. In the hallway she found the hotpress and grabbed some clean sheets. At the top of the stairs she listened to him whistling in the kitchen and knew she wouldn't have long. She put the clean sheets on the bed then went to the bathroom to grab the candles and brought them into his room.

"Andy…" he called up the stairs. "Are you coming down? You must be a prune by now!"

"What?! No room service in this place?" she responded from the landing.

She heard him mutter a response but hurried back into the bedroom. She closed over the blinds so there was less light coming into the room then climbed onto the middle of the freshly made bed an waited for him.

He was coming up the stairs and she could hear some glasses in his hands clinking, she listened as he went into the bathroom.

"Andy?" Then as his hands were full, he kicked the bedroom door open. He stood agape in the doorway at the scene she had created. She had even taken a tee of his from the drawer and put it on. It hung almost to her knees. She was holding one hem up a little higher and was biting her lip. "What's this?" he asked and he put the juice and plates onto the dresser and stepped closer to the end of his bed.

"This is _one_ of my fantasies."

"It seems I'm a little underdressed." He looked down and gestured with both arms at his naked body.

"No you're not, you are perfect." She crawled over to him and pulled him in for a kiss. Then grabbed his shoulders and dragged him onto the bed. He fell onto his back against the cool, clean sheets.

"I thought you were hungry." He asked as she straddled him and sat on his lower torso. His hands came up her legs to stroke her thighs.

"Yeah…what did you make?"

"Orange juice… and poptarts?"

"Poptarts?" She looked around at the plates he had brought in and sure enough there were two poptarts and two glasses of oranges juice.

"I wasn't really expecting guests…"

"Clearly." She bent down and kissed him.

"So far your fantasy seemed to be sitting on top of me and berating my hosting skills!"

Andy laughed. "No, no, this one is way better…If you think you are up for it…?" She ran her tongue along his jaw.

"Was that a challenge McNally?"

"The gauntlet has been thrown down…" her finger tips trailed up and down along his chest.

"First to give…" He pulled his tee off her, over her head and tossed it aside. "Better."

"First to give in…" she moved her lips lower and licked his nipple then kissed it and blew cold air over it. Her tongue continued to move down his chest in a spiralling motion as she shimmied her hips against his growing erection.

"Challenge accepted." He responded as she moved lower still. Her hands draped over his chest, moved in gentle strokes. But when her breasts rubbed his crotch and she continued her journey south he realised this was a challenge he was going to lose, but one he was going to lose spectacularly so he moved his legs apart with only a little nudge from her and closed his eyes to revel in the full sensation and defeat.

**Another End. **

**Skinfull. **


End file.
